Watching the Movie How to Train Your Dragon
by Darkefairy
Summary: Its ME! I've summoned the characters to a room to watch How to Train Your Dragon with me and Glow! The dragons are here to. Drama, Secrets and all sorts of stuff. Whats not to like!


Its Berk and in a cove two people are talking. They're names are Hiccup and Astrid and a dreaded Nightfury is watching the proceedings with interest. Astrid punches Hiccup in the arm. "Thats for kidnapping me." Hiccup looks over at Toothless for support. Toothless snorts and does nothing else. Then as Hiccup braced himself for another hit Astrid kisses him on the cheek. "And that's for... everything else." Astrid runs into the woods. Hiccup rubs his cheek, stunned. Toothless hobbles up to him. "What are you looking at." Hiccup asks Toothless. Then with a flash of light they were somewhere else.

They were in a room divided into two sections with glass. On one side the vikings, on the other side the dragons. The vikings glared at the dragons with hate and the dragons glared right back. But two vikings and a dragon were looking at each other worriedly. This was not normal.

A little flash of purple light appeared and a girl in a hooded cloak appeared on the dragon side. Her face was hidden in the shadows of the hood and was carrying a black staff. The cloak she wore was black with intricate dark purple runes. She looked around Hiccup's size, maybe a bit larger. They could not hear through the glass but she seemed to be welcoming them and explaining something. The she disappeared and reappeared on the viking side.

"Hello!" she said very happily "I'm Darkefairy but just call me Darks like everyone else. Now we are here because I'm messing with fate. I want you to watch a movie. It is about Berk, your home. A movie is moving pictures and you use it to tell a story. Now that we got that out of the way lets begin with the rules."

She seemed completely unaware that some vikings were quietly protesting to having rules. "OK, you guys and the dragons have to follow the same rules, no killing, hurting or harassing others including the other species. You have to watch the entire movie and NO WEAPONS!" With that everyone's weapons disappeared with a nice purple flash of light exempting Astrid's axe and Hiccup's dagger. "Astrid and Hiccup get to keep their weapons because I'm not worried about them killing anyone including dragons. Now the dragons are going to watch the movie with you-" "WHAT!" "UNACCEPTABLE!" "NO WAY!" Darks sighed and snapped her figures. Everyone went silent. "Deal with it. Now any questions?"

Stoick raised his hand. " Are you one of the gods in disguise?" Darks sighed. "Nope, I'm even more powerful. I'm an Authoress, Dark Mage and Dark Fairy all in one. I glide through worlds changing fate to my whim." She pulled down the hood of her cloak. She had very dark brown hair in a pixie cut with dark purple streaks through it. Her eyes were brown and she looked around as young as Hiccup. "Now take a seat through those doors." She pointed at a wall where a door appeared. The dragons side got a door to. "Find a seat anywhere, no matter if your viking or dragon. The movie will begin in a bit. The vikings and dragons all walked through the doors into a strange room.

The dragons and vikings each took a side of the room. Astrid, Hiccup and Toothless sat as close to the middle as possible without seeming suspicious. Then some of the vikings finally noticed Toothless. "NIGHT FURY! GET DOWN!" All the vikings got as far away from Toothless as possible. Then Darkefairy appeared again.

She sighed and tried to calm everyone down. "I told you guys that the dragons will not hurt you. The Night Fury will not harm you. He is very friendly unless you provoke him." The vikings automatically calmed down like Darkefairys voice was magic. In truth she was just using her author powers to get them to shut up. They eyed Toothless warily and sat down. The teens got the beanbag while the adults got the couch's. The dragons stretched out on the floor.

"Hey, is the Night Fury wearing a saddle?" Asked Fishlegs hesitantly. "Yes Fishlegs, but it will be explained later. No questions." replied Darkefairy. "Now I'm going to sit down." She walked over to the two chairs in the middle of the room. One was dark purple, almost black. The other was a nice yellow that seemed to glow faintly. "HEY GLOW! HURRY UP!" yelled Darkefairy. Everyone looked at her like she was crazy. Then a blond girl appeared right next to her. "This is Glow. She's my assistant. Be nice." After that both girls sat down and the movie began playing.

**How to Train Your Dragons flashes across the screen.**

"That title is stupid. You can't train a dragon. Their bloodthirsty beasts!" said Stoick.

Hiccup tensed up at that sentence and had the urge to strangle his father.

**FADE IN:**

**EXT. NORTH SEA/VILLAGE - NIGHT**

**We skim above a dark, wild ocean. The camera turns toward a**  
**lone island, Berk. It is a gigantic shard of rock jutting**  
**straight out of the water.**

**HICCUP (V.O.)**  
**This, is Berk.**

"Hey Hiccup,its you!" said Snotlout.

Hiccup paled when he realized this might expose Toothless.

**It's twelve days**  
**North of hopeless, and a few**  
**degrees South of freezing to death.**  
**It's located solidly on the**  
**meridian of misery.**

"Does Hiccup really feel this way about his home?" thought Stoick sadly. Berk had its ups and downs but it wasn't a bad place.

**The camera drifts over rolling hills to reveal a small**  
**village nestled on an outcropping of sea mounts.**

**HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**  
**My village. In a word, sturdy.**  
**And it's been here for seven**  
**generations, but every single**  
**building is new.**

"Wonder why?' said Snotlout sarcastically.

The camera drifts closer, circling.

**HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**  
**We have fishing, hunting, and a**  
**charming view of the sunsets. The**  
**only problems are the pests. You**  
**see, most places have mice or**  
**mosquito. We have...**  
**Sheep graze peacefully on a hillside. Suddenly one is**  
**snatched.**

**CUT TO:**

**INT. STOICK'S HOUSE - CONTINUOUS**

**A door is pulled open... as a DRAGON swoops directly toward**  
**it, BLASTING FIRE. The door is SLAMMED. The fire shoots**  
**through the slats of wood, illuminating HICCUP, a gangly**  
**teenage Viking.**

"Yep, thats me." said Hiccup.

**HICCUP**  
**...dragons.**

**EXT. STOICK'S HOUSE**

**He reopens the sizzling door, as leaps off of the front**  
**porch. He weaves through the erupting mayhem as Vikings pour**  
**out of the buildings, ready for a fight.**  
**More dragons swarm in, setting rooftops alight and hauling**  
**off sheep.**

**HICCUP (V.O.)**  
**Most people would leave. Not us.**  
**We're Vikings. We have stubbornness**  
**issues.**

"Whats that supposed to mean?!" asked a viking while the dragons snorted.

**Vikings sound the alarm. Viking men and women pour out into**  
**the streets, axes in hand.**  
**ON HICCUP darting through alleys, staying under eaves, making**  
**his way through the battle.**

**"Guess being a runt has its advantages" thought some of the vikings as Hiccup was able to weave through the chaos.**

**HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**  
**My name's Hiccup. Great name, I**  
**know. But it's not the worst.**  
**Parents believe a hideous name will**  
**frighten off gnomes and trolls.**

Stoick frowned, "Hiccup did not like his name?" he wondered.

**Like our charming Viking demeanor**  
**wouldn't do that.**

The dragons snorted.

**Dragons sweep back and forth, dodging axes and blasting the**  
**Vikings who throw them. A burly warrior gets tossed in an**  
**explosion, knocking Hiccup to the ground.**

**VIKING**

**(FIERCE)**  
**Arggghhhhh!**  
**(cheery, insane)**  
**Mornin'!**

Said viking blushed as everyone laughed.

**Hiccup gets to his feet and continues to rush past gigantic**  
**men and women.**

**HICCUP (V.O.)**  
**Meet the neighbors. Hoark the**  
**Haggard...**

**HOARK**  
**What are you doing out!?**

**HICCUP**  
**... Burnthair the Broad...**

**BURNTHAIR**  
**Get inside!**

**HICCUP**  
**... Phlegma the Fierce...**

**PHLEGMA THE FIERCE**  
**Get back inside!**

**HICCUP**  
**. Ack.**  
**He passes a silent ox of a viking, picking his ear.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**  
**Yep, just Ack.**

**Everyone laughed.**

**Enter STOICK, the biggest Viking of all. He yanks Hiccup from**  
**the path of a strafing dragon and holds aloft to the crowd.**

**STOICK**  
**Hiccup!?**  
**(accusingly; to the crowd)**  
**What is he doing out again?!**

**(TO HICCUP)**  
**What are you doing out?! Get**  
**inside!**

"He will just go out again no matter how many times you send him back in." remarked Glow

Stoick sighed. His son just didn't listen.

**The flames light up his scowling face and matted red beard.**  
**He sets Hiccup down and turns to the sky, searching.**

**HICCUP (V.O.)**

**(IN AWE)**  
**That's Stoick the Vast. Chief of**  
**the tribe. They say that when he**  
**was a baby he popped a dragon's**  
**head clean off of its shoulders.**

The dragons, Hiccup and Astrid looked disgusted at this but no one noticed.

**Do I believe it?**  
**Stoick grabs a wooden cart and hurls it, knocking the**  
**strafing dragon out of the sky.**

**HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**  
**Yes I do.**

Stoick felt proud of how much his son believed he could do.

**An EXPLOSION forces Vikings to DUCK. Stoick stands firm,**  
**brushing flaming debris off of his shoulder.**

**STOICK**  
**(barking; to his men)**  
**What have we got?**

**VIKING #1**  
**Gronkles. Nadders. Zipplebacks. Oh,**  
**and Hoark saw a Monstrous**  
**Nightmare.**

Said dragons began roaring with approval.

**STOICK**  
**Any Night Furies?**

Toothless snorted

**VIKING #1**  
**None so far.**

**STOICK**

**(RELIEVED)**  
**Good.**

**VIKING**  
**Hoist the torches!**  
**Massive flaming braziers are raised on poles, lighting up the**  
**night sky... and revealing swirling dragons of all types.**

"Nice lights." said Darkefairy.

Below, Hiccup crosses an open plaza and ducks into an open  
building with a tall chimney.

**INT. BLACKSMITH STALL - CONTINUOUS**

**He crosses behind a counter, where a peg-legged, one-armed**  
**hulk of a Blacksmith reshapes blades with a hammer and tongs**  
**appendage.**

**GOBBER**  
**Ah! Nice of you to join the party.**  
**I thought you'd been carried off.**

"Shame." was heard from Mildew.

Everyone glared at Mildew who shifted uncomfortably.

**Hiccup dons a leather apron and starts to put away Gobber's**  
**scattered appendages.**

"You really have to keep track of your appendages. They are so annoying to put away." said Hiccup

"Na, gives you a job." replied Gobber smiling

**HICCUP**  
**Who me? Nah, come on! I'm way too**  
**muscular for their taste. They**  
**wouldn't know what to do with all**  
**this.**  
**Hiccup strikes a bodybuilder pose.**

Everyone laughed. Many were thinking how they never knew how funny Hiccup was.

**GOBBER**  
**They need toothpicks, don't they?**

Everyone laughed.

It was clear to most that these two tease each other like father and son.

**Hiccup gets to work, transferring bent and chipped weapons to**  
**the forge as Vikings crowd the counter for replacements.**

**HICCUP (V.O.)**  
**The meathead with attitude and**  
**interchangeable hands is Gobber.**

"Whats that supposed to mean!" said Gobber pretending to be offending.

**I've been his apprentice ever since**  
**I was little. Well...littler.**

Everyone laughed again. Everyone knew that Hiccup was the smallest teen in the village.

**EXT. VILLAGE - CONTINUOUS**

**ON STOICK**

**STOICK**  
**We move to the lower defenses.**  
**We'll counter-attack with the**  
**catapults.**

**Armed men rush past, flanking others who carry sheep to**  
**safety. Stoick follows up the rear as, overhead, a dragon**  
**strafes the rooftops with Napalm-like fire.**

**HICCUP (V.O.)**  
**See? Old village. Lots and lots**  
**of new houses.**

Laughter was even heard from the dragons.

**VIKING**

**FIRE!**  
**In response, the fire brigade charges through the plaza -**  
**four TEENS, tugging a large wooden cask on wheels. From it,**  
**they fill buckets of water to douse the flames. One among**  
**them is a cute, energetic Viking girl.**  
**Hiccup leans out of the stall to watch her.**

**HICCUP (V.O.)**  
**Oh and that's Fishlegs, Snotlout.**  
**The twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut.**  
**And...**

**(DREAMY)**  
**Astrid.**

"Aww, Hiccup has a crush!" squealed Glow and then high fived Darkefairy.

Hiccup and Astrid both blushed.

**A SLOW-MOTION explosion erupts behind her, framing her in a**  
**sexy ball of fire. The others join her, looking awesome and**  
**heroic.**

"WE LOOK EPIC!" shouted Snotlout

**HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**  
**Their job is so much cooler.**  
**Hiccup tries to join them as they pass, but he's hooked by**  
**Gobber and hoisted back inside.**

"Not that hard to pick you up your such a skinny fishbone." remarked Gobber laughing.

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**

**(PLEADING)**  
**Ah, come on. Let me out, please. I**  
**need to make my mark.**

**GOBBER**  
**Oh, you've made plenty of marks.**  
**All in the wrong places.**

**The village laughed. Hiccup was known as the village screw-up.**

**HICCUP**  
**Please, two minutes. I'll kill a**  
**dragon. My life will get infinitely**  
**better. I might even get a date.**

The dragons were interested. Why did the boy who didn't seem to like people harming dragons want to kill dragons.

**GOBBER**  
**You can't lift a hammer. You can't**  
**swing an axe...**  
**Gobber grabs a bola (iron balls connected by rope).**  
**... you can't even throw one of**  
**these.**  
**A Viking runs by and nabs it out of Gobber's hand, hurling it**  
**at a dive-bombing Gronkle. The bola binds its legs, sending**  
**it into a heavy crash.**

Hiccup winced. The poor Gronkle.

No one but the dragons noticed. "Why would a human feel sorry for a dragon." they wondered.

**HICCUP**  
**(ready with the answer)**  
**Okay fine, but...**  
**He rushes to the back corner of the stall and presents a**  
**bizarre, wheel barrow-like contraption.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**  
**... this will throw it for me.**  
**Hiccup OPENS the hinged lid of the device. An arm springs up,**  
**equipped with twin bows. They prematurely launch a bola,**  
**narrowly missing Gobber... and taking out a Viking at the**  
**counter.**

**VIKING**  
**Arggh!**

Everyone fell over laughing at that.

"Can I have that!?" asked the twins. The village paled at the though of the twins having such a weapon.

**GOBBER**  
**See, now this right here is what**  
**I'm talking about.**

**HICCUP**  
**Mild calibration issue.**

"Mild?"

**GOBBER**  
**Hiccup. If you ever want to get out**  
**there to fight dragons, you need**  
**to stop all...**  
**Gobber gestures in Hiccup's general direction.**

**GOBBER (CONT'D)**  
**... this.**

**HICCUP**

**(ASTONISHED)**  
**But... you just pointed to all of**  
**me.**

**GOBBER**  
**Yes! That's it! Stop being all of**  
**you.**

"Thanks Gobber, feeling the love." said Hiccup dryly.

**HICCUP**

**(THREATENING)**  
**Ohhhh...**

**GOBBER**

**(MIMICKING)**  
**Ohhhhh, yes.**

**HICCUP**  
**You, sir, are playing a dangerous**  
**game. Keeping this much,**  
**raw...Vikingness contained.**

Even more laughter from human and dragon alike.

**(BEAT)**  
**There will be consequences!**  
**Gobber tosses him a sword.**

"You can carry a full grown vikings sword!?" exlaimed Snoutlout. The teens had trouble lifting a vikings sword and they were a lot bigger than Hiccup.

"Well, yah. I've been sharpening swords that size since I was eight."

The teens looked impressed how strong this skinny little fishbone was.

**GOBBER**  
**I'll take my chances. Sword.**  
**Sharpen. Now.**  
**Hiccup takes it begrudgingly and lobs it onto the grinding**  
**wheel. He stews... fantasizing...**

**HICCUP (V.O.)**  
**One day I'll get out there. Because**  
**killing a dragon is everything**  
**around here.**

**EXT. VILLAGE - LOWER PLAINS - CONTINUOUS**

**Nadders land, gathering like seagulls around a seemingly**  
**vacant house.**

**HICCUP (V.O.)**  
**A Nadder head is sure to get me at**  
**least noticed.**

The Nadders roared.

**The Nadders clamber onto the building, tearing the roof and**  
**walls apart. Sheep pour out and SCATTER.**  
**Elsewhere, hippo-like Gronckles pick drying racks clean of**  
**fish and fly off like loaded pelicans.**

**HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**  
**Gronckles are tough. Taking down**  
**one of those would definitely get**  
**me a girlfriend.**

The Gronckles hovered breifly.

**A stealthy, snake-like dragon head peeks over a rooftop,**  
**breathing gas into a chimney.**

**The twins grinned knowing what was next.**

**HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**  
**A Zippelback? Exotic, exciting. Two**  
**heads, twice the status.**  
**A second head pokes through the door and lights it. KABLAM!**

"YA!" cheered the twins who were big fans of destruction.

**The two heads fly through the explosion, their necks zipping**  
**together to reveal a single body.**  
**It flies past Stoick as he climbs to the top of a CATAPULT**

**TOWER.**

**CATAPULT OPERATOR**  
**They found the sheep!**

**STOICK**

**(FRUSTRATED)**  
**Concentrate fire over the lower**  
**bank!**

**CATAPULT OPERATOR**  
**Fire!**  
**Boulders are catapulted at the corralling Nadders...**

Hiccup frowns as he sees the Nadders trapped in a net. Again, only the dragons noticed Hiccup concern for the dragons.

**Just as a huge red dragon whips past, spraying the base of**  
**the catapult with sticky fire.**

**HICCUP (V.O.)**  
**And then there's the Monstrous**  
**Nightmare. Only the best Vikings go**  
**after those.**

The Monstrous Nightmares looked quite proud of themselves.

**They have this nasty**  
**habit of setting themselves on**  
**fire.**  
**It emerges from the flames, climbing the catapult with a**  
**leering, toothy grin.**

**STOICK**  
**Reload! I'll take care of this.**  
**Stoick takes on the Nightmare, face to hammer.**  
**Suddenly, a LOUD BALLISTIC MOANING streaks overhead. The**  
**catapult crew ducks.**

Hiccup smiles, this was when Toothless came. But then he frowned, upset. This was when he shot down his friend.

**INT. BLACKSMITH STALL - CONTINUOUS**

**ON HICCUP, looking up from his work, reacting to the same**  
**sound.**

**HICCUP (V.O.)**  
**But the ultimate prize is the**  
**dragon no one has ever seen. We**  
**call it the**

Everyone looked at Toothless who sat there unconcerned.

**VIKING**  
**Night Fury! Get down!**  
**Vikings everywhere take shelter. The moaning sound BUILDS.**

**EXT. VILLAGE - CATAPULT - CONTINUOUS**

**The Monstrous Nightmare suddenly stops fighting and takes**  
**flight. Stoick looks skyward.**

**STOICK**

**JUMP!**  
**KABOOM! The Catapult EXPLODES as though hit by an artillery**  
**shell... sending Stoick and the crew leaping for their lives.**

The vikings glared at Toothless who pointedly ignored them.

**HICCUP (V.O.)**  
**This thing never steals food, never**  
**shows itself, and...**  
**The sound recedes, leaving the crippled catapult in flames.**

**HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**  
**...never misses.**

**(BEAT)**  
**No one has ever killed a Night**  
**Fury. That's why I'm going to be**  
**the first.**

Hiccup looked sad and downcast when he heard that. He would never hurt his best friend.

The other vikings noticed how upset Hiccup was and were confused. Why would he be upset about wanting to kill a dragon. It was every vikings dream to kill the Nightfury.

**IN THE STALL**  
**Gobber trades his hammer for an axe.**

**GOBBER**  
**Man the fort, Hiccup, they need me**  
**out there!**  
**Gobber pauses. Turns with a threatening glare.**

**GOBBER (CONT'D)**  
**Stay. Put. There. You know what I**  
**mean.**

"Gobber! You left him in a boring forge, with dragons flying around outside and lots of easy exits! Of course he's going to leave!" said Stoick annoyed.

**Gobber charges into the fray, HOLLERING.**  
**ON HICCUP, a smirk crosses his face.**

**EXT. VILLAGE - MOMENTS LATER**

**WHAM! Hiccup pushes his wheeled contraption through a wall of**  
**clustered Vikings. He weaves through the ongoing mayhem, as**  
**fast as his legs can carry him.**

Stoick sighed. His son would never stay put.

**VIKING #6 (O.S.)**  
**Hiccup, where are you going!**

"To catch a dragon." muttered Hiccup unhappily. The vikings got even more confused. As far as they knew he never caught a dragon. And why would he be unhappy about it?

**VIKING #7**  
**Come back here!**

**HICCUP**  
**I know. Be right back!**

**ON THE PLAIN BELOW**  
**The Nadders have cornered the house-full of sheep. They close**  
**in, ready to spring upon them.**  
**Stoick suddenly appears, HURLING FISHING NETS over them. The**  
**surprised Nadders are caught. Stoick and his men rush in.**  
**A Nadder blasts a hole through its net. Stoick leaps onto it,**  
**clamping his thick arms around its head, forcing its jaws**  
**shut.**

Hiccup tensed up again and tried not to get up and yell some sense into his father for treating dragons that way. The dragons were beginning to warm up to the human who cared about their kind.

**STOICK**  
**Mind yourselves! The devils still**  
**have some juice in them.**

Hiccup was growling quietly but only Astrid who was right next to him and the dragons could hear him The dragons were beginning to think maybe this human was not that bad.

**ON THE PLAIN ABOVE**  
**Hiccup reaches a cliff overlooking the smoking CATAPULT and**  
**drops the handles to the ground. He cranks several levers,**  
**unfolding and then cocking the bowed arms of his contraption.**  
**He drops a bola onto a chamber and then pivots the weapon on**  
**a gimbal head toward the dark sky.**  
**He listens, with his eye pressed to the scope, hand poised on**  
**the trigger. He hears the NIGHT FURY approaching... and turns**  
**his aim to the defense tower. It closes in for the final**  
**strike, completely camouflaged in the night.**

**HICCUP**

**(TO HIMSELF)**  
**Come on. Give me something to shoot**  
**at, give me something to shoot at.**  
**KABLAM! The tower topples. The blast of fire illuminates the**  
**dragon for a split second. Hiccup pulls the trigger.**  
**KERTHUNK! The flexed arms SNAP forward, springing the weapon**  
**off the ground. The bola disappears into the sky, followed by**  
**a WHACK and a SCREECH.**

Hiccup winced and muttered something about how it was his fault and he was sorry. The vikings didn't hear.

"HICCUP! YOU HIT A NIGHT FURY!"

"GOOD JOB!"

"BEST VIKING EVER!"

Stoick spoke. "Hiccup, I'm sorry I didn't believe you. When we get back we will send a search party out right away! Your truly my son!"

The dragons looked over at the small boy and saw nothing but hurt and shame in his eyes.

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**  
**(surprised, then elated)**  
**Oh I hit it! Yes, I hit it! Did**  
**anybody see that?**  
**Hiccup's victory is short-lived. A Monstrous Nightmare**  
**appears, slithering up over the lip of the cliff.**

"Of all the dragons out there I had to get a Nighmare." groaned Hiccup.

Everyone agreed he had the worst luck

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**  
**Except for you.**

"Why are you so funny in these situations?!" asked Fishlegs laughing.

"I had practice. I defend my self with humour. You guys give me lots of reasons to hide behind sarcasm."

The vikings frowned. Did they really treat Hiccup that way?

**ON STOICK, holding down the netted Nadders. He hears a**  
**familiar HOLLER and looks up to see...**  
**HICCUP running through the PLAZA, SCREAMING, with the**  
**NIGHTMARE fast on his heels.**

"Your fast to outrun a Nightmare." remarked Darkefairy casually.

**Alarmed, Stoick abandons the Nadders and runs off.**

**STOICK**  
**(to his men, re: the**

**NADDERS)**  
**DO NOT let them escape!**

**IN THE PLAZA**  
**Vikings scatter as Hiccup dodges a near fatal blast. The**  
**Nightmare's sticky, Napalm-like fire splashes up onto**  
**buildings, setting them alight.**

"COOL!" yell the twins.

**Hiccup ducks behind the last standing brazier - the only**  
**shelter available. The Nightmare blasts it, spraying fire all**  
**around him. Hiccup peers around the smoldering post. No sign**  
**of the Nightmare.**  
**He turns back to find it leering at him, blocking his escape.**  
**It takes a deep breath. Hiccup is finished.**  
**Suddenly, Stoick LEAPS between them, tackling the Nightmare**  
**to the ground. They tumble and wrestle, resuming their**  
**earlier fight. The Nightmare tries to toast him, but only**  
**coughs up smoke.**

"Poor thing." muttered Hiccup. Again, only the dragons heard and were beginning to really like this boy.

**STOICK (CONT'D)**  
**You're all out.**  
**He smashes the Nightmare repeatedly in the face, driving it**  
**away.**

Every hit Hiccup winced. Some vikings were beginning to notice.

**It takes to the air and disappears. Winded, Stoick**  
**turns to Hiccup.**

**HICCUP (V.O.)**  
**Oh, and there's one more thing you**  
**need to know...**

**The burnt brazier pole collapses, sending the massive iron**  
**basket crashing. It bounces down the hill, destroying as it**  
**goes and scattering the Vikings who were holding down the**  
**netted Nadders. The freed dragons escape... with several**  
**sheep in tow.**

"Wow... Nice job Hiccup. I admire how much destruction you can cause." said Darkefairy.

"No ones better at causing chaos than Hiccup!" cheered the twins.

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**  
**Sorry, dad.**

"That's all you can say!?" asked Gobber.

**EXT. VILLAGE - UPPER PLAZA - CONTINUOUS**

**The escaped Nadders fly past with sheep in their clutches.**  
**The raid is over. The dragons have clearly won.**  
**The murmuring crowd eyes Stoick, awaiting his response.**

**HICCUP**

**(SHEEPISH)**  
**Okay, but I hit a Night Fury.**  
**Stoick grabs Hiccup by the back scruff of his collar and**  
**hauls him away, fuming with embarrassment.**

Toothless was getting agitated and the nearby vikings noticed. They began to slowly edge away from the irate dragon.

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**  
**It's not like the last few times,**  
**Dad. I mean I really actually hit**  
**it. You guys were busy and I had a**  
**very clear shot. It went down, just**  
**off Raven Point. Let's get a search**  
**party out there, before it-**

"I'm sorry." said Hiccup. This time a few vikings heard him and wondered what he was sorry for.

**STOICK**  
**-STOP! Just...stop.**  
**He releases Hiccup. Everyone goes silent, staring**  
**expectantly.**

**STOICK (CONT'D)**  
**Every time you step outside,**  
**disaster follows. Can you not see**  
**that I have bigger problems?**  
**Winter's almost here and I have an**  
**entire village to feed!**  
**Hiccup looks around. All eyes are upon him.**

**HICCUP**  
**Between you and me, the village**  
**could do with a little less**  
**feeding, don't ya think?**  
**A few rotund Vikings stir self-consciously.**

"Have to agree there!" joked Darkefairy.

**STOICK**  
**This isn't a joke, Hiccup!**

**(EXASPERATED)**  
**Why can't you follow the simplest**  
**orders?**

"Because he's Hiccup." responded Gobber. Everyone agreed.

**HICCUP**  
**I can't stop myself. I see a dragon**  
**and I have to just... kill it, you**  
**know? It's who I am, Dad.**

"Not anymore." Was heard by even more vikings. They all wondered what Hiccup was talking about.

**STOICK**  
**You are many things, Hiccup. But a**  
**dragon killer is not one of them.**

"Agreed." muttered Hiccup which was heard by Stoick. "What did Hiccup mean?"

**Stung. Hiccup looks around to see many nods of agreement.**

**STOICK (CONT'D)**  
**Get back to the house.**

**(TO GOBBER)**  
**Make sure he gets there. I have his**  
**mess to clean up.**  
**Stoick lumbers off in the opposite direction.**  
**Gobber leads Hiccup through the walk of shame. They pass the**  
**teen fire brigade as they snicker.**

**TUFFNUT**  
**Quite the performance.**

**SNOTLOUT**  
**I've never seen anyone mess up that**  
**badly. That helped!**

Toothless began growling at the teens who shifted uncomfortably.

"Looks like you agitated the most powerful dragon in the room." said Darkfairy smugly.

The teens were wondering what did they do to bother the Night Fury. All they were doing was teasing Hiccup?

**HICCUP**  
**Thank you, thank you. I was**  
**trying, so...**  
**Hiccup avoids Astrid's glare and heads up toward a large**  
**house, standing prominently on the hill above the others.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**  
**I really did hit one.**

**GOBBER**  
**Sure, Hiccup.**

**HICCUP**  
**He never listens.**

**GOBBER**  
**Well, it runs in the family.**

"So true." remarked Gobber.

**HICCUP**  
**And when he does, it's always with**  
**this... disappointed scowl. Like**  
**someone skimped on the meat in his**  
**sandwich.**

**(MIMICKING STOICK)**  
**Excuse me, barmaid. I'm afraid you**  
**brought me the wrong offspring. I**  
**ordered an extra large boy with**  
**beefy arms. Extra guts and glory on**  
**the side. This here. This is a**  
**talking fish bone.**

Stoick felt horrible. Is this truly how Hiccup felt. He vowed to be a better father from now on.

**GOBBER**  
**You're thinking about this all**  
**wrong. It's not so much what you**  
**look like. It's what's inside that**  
**he can't stand.**  
**Beat.**

"Thanks for that Gobber." said Hiccup unhappily.

Toothless was glaring at the vikings.

**HICCUP**  
**Thank you, for summing that up.**  
**They reach the doorway.**

**GOBBER**  
**Look, the point is, stop trying so**  
**hard to be something you're not.**  
**Hiccup SIGHS heavily.**

**HICCUP**  
**I just want to be one of you guys.**  
**Gobber eyes him sympathetically. Hiccup turns and goes**  
**through the front door.**  
**And straight out the back door. He hurries off into the**  
**woods, determined.**

"YOU WENT SEARCHING FOR A NIGHT FURY BY YOURSELF!" yelled Stoick worried out of his mind. Hiccup was touched that Stoick cared to some extent. But winced when he realized they would see him free Toothless.

**INT. GREAT HALL - DAY**

**A noisy din of PROTESTING VOICES leads to...**  
**STOICK, glowering in the firelight. Surrounded by his men.**

**STOICK**  
**Either we finish them or they'll**  
**finish us! It's the only way we'll**  
**be rid of them! If we find the**  
**nest and destroy it, the dragons**  
**will leave. They'll find another**  
**home.**

Hiccup sighed. He hoped they would never find the nest. Astrid was hoping the same thing. She knew what would happen if they did.

**He sinks his blade into a...**  
**LARGE NAUTICAL MAP, spread out on the table... the blade**  
**pierces the middle of an uncharted corner, swirling with**  
**painted sea monsters and dragons.**

**STOICK (CONT'D)**

**(DECIDEDLY)**  
**One more search. Before the ice**  
**sets in.**

**VIKING**  
**Those ships never come back.**

**STOICK**

**(MATTER-OF-FACT)**  
**We're Vikings. It's an occupational**  
**hazard. Now who's with me?**  
**Stoick throws up his fist. No one follows. The crowds shifts**  
**in restless silence. Head scratches. Eyes averted.**

The dragons smirked.. They were too afraid to search for the dragons nest? So much for being brave.

**VIKING**

**(FEEBLE)**  
**Today's not good for me.**

**VIKING (CONT'D)**

**(EQUALLY FEEBLE)**  
**I've gotta do my axe returns.**

**STOICK**  
**Alright. Those who stay will look**  
**after Hiccup.**  
**Hands jut into the air, volunteers galore. Enthusiastic**  
**murmurs of prep and packing fill the room.**

"I feel so cared for." remarked Hiccup dryly.

**PHLEGMA THE FIERCE**  
**To the ships!**

**SPITELOUT**  
**I'm with you Stoick!**

**STOICK**

**(DRY)**  
**That's more like it.**  
**The Vikings rush for the door, leaving Gobber and Stoick**  
**alone. Gobber gulps back the contents of his tankard**  
**attachment and scrapes back the bench.**

**GOBBER**  
**I'll pack my undies.**

**STOICK**  
**No, I need you to stay and train**  
**some new recruits.**

**GOBBER**  
**Oh, perfect. And while I'm busy,**  
**Hiccup can cover the stall. Molten**  
**steel, razor sharp blades, lots of**  
**time to himself...what could**  
**possibly go wrong?**

"I still have scars from when Gobber left me there by myself when I was seven." laughed Hiccup

Stoick had no idea Hiccup had scars. He frowned. No more neglecting Hiccup.

**Stoick sinks onto the bench beside Gobber, his brow burdened.**

**STOICK**  
**What am I going to do with him**  
**Gobber?**

**GOBBER**  
**Put him in training with the**  
**others.**

**STOICK**  
**No, I'm serious.**

**GOBBER**  
**So am I.**  
**Stoick turns to him, glaring.**

**STOICK**  
**He'd be killed before you let the**  
**first dragon out of its cage.**

"Sorry Hiccup. I was wrong to think you couldn't handle it." said Stoick.

"Its OK." he said but then muttered "Wish you never put me in dragon training."

The few vikings who heard were confused. He was the top of the class!

**GOBBER**  
**Oh, you don't know that.**

**STOICK**  
**I do know that, actually.**

**GOBBER**  
**No, you don't.**

**STOICK**  
**No, actually I do.**

**GOBBER**  
**No you don't!**

**STOICK**  
**Listen! You know what he's like.**  
**From the time he could crawl he's**  
**been...different. He doesn't**  
**listen.**

**Hiccup sighed. He was used to this.**

**STOICK (CONT'D)**  
**Has the attention span of a**  
**sparrow. I take him fishing and he**  
**goes hunting for... for trolls.**

"In my defence I was five and Gobber told me trolls were real."

**GOBBER**

**(DEFENSIVE)**  
**Trolls exist! They steal your**  
**socks.**

**(DARKLY)**  
**But only the left ones. What's with**  
**that?**

"See!"

**STOICK**  
**When I was a boy...**

**GOBBER**

**(GRUMBLING)**  
**Oh here we go.**

**STOICK**  
**My father told me to bang my head**  
**against a rock and I did it. I**  
**thought it was crazy, but I didn't**  
**question him. And you know what**  
**happened?**

**GOBBER**  
**You got a headache.**

**STOICK**  
**That rock split in two. It taught**  
**me what a Viking could do, Gobber.**  
**He could crush mountains,**

"I did that once, it was fun..." said Darkefairy thoughtfully.

**Level forests,**

"Only dragons." said Hiccup

The vikings frowned.

**tame seas! Even as a boy,**  
**I knew what I was, what I had to**  
**become.**

**(BEAT)**  
**Hiccup is not that boy.**

Hiccup tried to hide it but everyone could tell he was hurt.

Toothless began growling at the vikings again. The vikings were confused why the Nightfury seemed protective of Hiccup.

**GOBBER**  
**You can't stop him, Stoick. You can**  
**only prepare him.**

**(BEAT)**  
**Look, I know it seems hopeless. But**  
**the truth is you won't always be**  
**around to protect him. He's going**  
**to get out there again. He's**  
**probably out there now.**  
**ON STOICK, as Gobber's words hit their mark.**

**EXT. WOODS - DAY**

**ON AN OPEN NOTEBOOK**

**A drawn map of the island, covered in X's.**  
**Hiccup looks up from it and peeks over a gorge, expectantly.**  
**Sees nothing.**  
**He adds another 'X' to the page, then scratches his pencil**  
**over the whole map in frustration. He snaps the book closed**  
**and pockets it.**

"Poor book! Hiccup, that's book abuse!" joked Astrid trying to lighten the mood.

**HICCUP**  
**Uggh, the gods hate me. Some people**  
**lose their knife or their mug. No,**  
**not me. I manage to lose an entire**  
**dragon.**

"You have rotten luck." agreed Fishlegs.

"At least he won't find it and get hurt." thought Stoick.

**Hiccup WHACKS a low-hanging branch. It SNAPS back at him,**  
**hitting him in the face. He looks up to see a snapped tree**  
**trunk. His eyes follow it to a long trench of up-turned**  
**earth.**  
**He follows it to a downed, black dragon, its body and tail**  
**tangled in a bola. It appears dead. Hiccup approaches,**  
**beaming.**

"No, no, no." muttered Stoick. He knew a fall like that wouldn't kill a dragon.

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**

**(IN SHOCK)**  
**Oh wow. I did it. I did it. This**  
**fixes everything.**

**(ELATED)**  
**Yes!**  
**He strikes a victory pose, planting his foot on the fallen**  
**Night Fury.**

Hiccup looked ashamed of himself.

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**  
**I have brought down this mighty**  
**beast!**  
**It suddenly shifts.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**  
**Whoa!**  
**Hiccup springs back, terrified. He turns his blade on it.**  
**Rattled, Hiccup creeps along the length of the weak, wounded**  
**dragon, dagger poised to strike.**  
**As he reaches the head, Hiccup finds the Night Fury staring**  
**coldly at him. Hiccup tries to look away, but he's drawn back**  
**to its unnerving, unflinching stare.**  
**With the dragon safety tangled in the ropes, Hiccup jabs with**  
**his dagger, puffing himself up with false bravado.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**  
**I'm going to kill you, Dragon. I'm**  
**gonna cut out your heart and take**  
**it to my father. I'm a Viking.**

**(BEAT)**  
**I am a VIKING!**

"No I'm not." muttered Hiccup. Only the dragons heard and looked over at Hiccup. He certainly didn't look like one.

**Hiccup raises the dagger, determined to prove his Viking-**  
**ness. The dragon's labored breathing breaks Hiccup's clenched**  
**concentration. He opens an eye, uncertainty leaking through.**  
**The dragon holds the stare. Something profound is exchanged.**  
**Finally, the Night Fury closes its eye and lowers its head,**  
**resigned to its fate.**  
**Hiccup tries to go through with it, holding the dagger**  
**aloft... fighting himself... until finally lowering it with a**  
**frustrated sigh.**  
**He looks over the dragon's chaffed rope wounds.**

"I'm sorry bud." muttered Hiccup. Everyone heard and were stunned by how ashamed he sounded. He shot down a Nightfury! That was something to be proud of. And whats with calling this dragon 'bud'?

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**  
**(muttered, ashamed)**  
**I did this.**  
**He turns to leave. Pauses. And glances back at the dragon,**  
**chest heaving.**  
**Hiccup GRUMBLES. He checks over his shoulder to ensure that**  
**no one is watching... then hurries back to cut the ropes.**

Everyone looked shocked that Hiccup would free a dragon, a NIGHT FURY of all dragons!

**The Night Fury's eye shoots open. With the dragon watching**  
**his every move, Hiccup hurriedly saws through the bola ropes.**  
**As the last rope falls free, the Night Fury suddenly POUNCES!**  
**In a blur, the dragon is upon him, pinning Hiccup down,**  
**grazing his neck. Looking like it's about to kill him. Hiccup**  
**is paralysed. The dragon's breath ruffles his hair. Hiccup**  
**opens his eyes to find the Night Fury's wolf-like stare**  
**boring into him. The exchange is intense, profound.**  
**The dragon draws a deep breath, as though it's about to torch**  
**him, then lets out an ear-piercing scream instead."**

That hurt." muttered Hiccup remembering how loud that scream was right in your face.

The vikings were marveling at the fact that the Nightfury had let Hiccup go.

Darkefairy paused the movie and watched the stunned vikings and dragons.

Then Stoick took a deep breath before yelling. "HICCUP, WHAT WERE YOU THINKING! YOU COULD HAVE KILLED THE VILLAGES WORST ENEMY! YOU SHOULD NOT HAVE LET IT GO! ITS A BEAST, A MONSTER! THE DEVIL DESERVES TO DIE! THEY RAID US! WHY DID YOU SET THE DEMON FREE!"

"Because when I looked at him, he was just as scared as I was..." but Stoick didn't hear.

"THEY'VE KILLED HUNDREDS OF US!"

"AND WE'VE KILLED THOUSANDS OF THEM!" The village was shocked. Hiccup never yelled and this was his own father! "THEY RAID US BECAUSE THEY HAVE TO! IF THEY DON'T BRING ENOUGH FOOD THEY GET EATEN THEMSELVES! AND HIS NAMES NOT DEMON OR DEVIL OR MONSTER! ITS TOOTHLESS! HE WAS THE ONLY ONE WHO LOVED FOR ME! HE WAS THE ONLY ONE WHO WAS PROTECTIVE OF ME! HE WAS THE ONLY ONE WHO CARED ABOUT ME! UNTIL I BECAME SOMETHING I WAS NOT YOU WERE ASHAMED OF ME BUT TOOTHLESS ACCEPTS ME FOR WHO I AM!"

Stoick heard nothing that Hiccup said. All he knew was that Hiccup allied himself with the enemy. He wasn't even Hiccup anymore. "YOUR NOT A VIKING! YOUR NOT MY SON!" yelled Stoick.

"GLAD I'M NOT!" yelled Hiccup right back before dragging his beanbag right beside Toothless and sitting in it.

Astrid looked right at Stoick. She could chose the tribe or whats right. War or Peace. Hiccup or No Hiccup. She simply said "I'm with Hiccup." and dragged her beanbag over beside Hiccup and Toothless. Toothless curled around the two teens protectively and was cooing to Hiccup, trying to comfort him. The dragons all sat around Toothless, Hiccup and Astrid, accepting them as one of there own. They defended them and they trusted them completely.

The vikings stood in shock. They lost the heir and the most promising viking to the dragons. And the chief disowning his own son... it was unthinkable. Stoick felt horrible. What he said was in a fit of rage. He never meant any of it. But the dragons clearly brainwashed Hiccup. He was no longer Hiccup but the enemy. "Maybe I can get him back." thought Stoick. "Maybe if we destroy the nest and the dragons leave he will come back to us." Darkefairy and Glow looked at each other. With a sigh Darkefairy played the movie. Time for more drama.


End file.
